Proteinman Omega!
by TVpirate4
Summary: Diamond convinces Platinum to watch his favorite anime with him. commonershipping. Please enjoy! I put T, for just in case.


Same stuff as normal. I don't own Pokémon, I do have a couple of the games.

This is commonershipping. Dia convinces Platinum to watch Proteinman Omega with him.

Diamond's point of view

"Come on clock! Hurry up!" Missy is going to be here in an hour. I think that clock is broken, it has moved very slowly, and I am sure that I have been staring at it for a long time now. Missy will probably get here right at the hour; but couldn't she hurry! I hate that clock; I am going to ask Mom to get me a new one. Man! I need a distraction! Yeah! That's it! I will get me a snack!

I hurried towards the kitchen, and oops… oh crap! I am falling!

"OUCH!"

"Dia dear! What happened!" I could hear her in the other room. Well… she should be here soon… Where am I? And why is everything on its side? Oh…. I'm at the bottom of the stairs… silly me…

"Dia! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, I am fine. I tripped down the stairs."

"Why are you in such a hurry? You should leave all the hurrying to Pearl. He moves way too fast. Hehehe"

"Mom! Missy is going to be here soon!"

"Missy? Who's that? And why didn't you tell me that you were expecting visitors!"

Oh crap… I forget to tell her…

"Well, then Diamond, start at the beginning, and tell me everything"

"Okay… remember when Pearl and I went on that journey because of the mishap with the letters?"

"Oh yes, I remember that."

"Missy or Platinum as she is called was the girl we traveled with."

"Ah…"

"Well, the other day Pearl and me were practicing our manzai near the professor's lab in Sandgem town, and Missy was researching stuff with her dad, about something that I am sure that I don't understand, and she came out afterwards when she saw us and asked us how we were doing, and then we started talking and Proteinman Omega came up, and she asked what was that. And I invited her over to watch some episodes with me, and she said yes"

"Oh is that so? You should calm down then, and be yourself, okay. Is Pearl coming too?"

"No, He screamed something about one-liners, and ran off with a big smile on his face…"

"So, it will be just you two, huh?" I could see the smile in her face, man, that smile is the same one that Pearl had… Is it contiguous? "When will she get here?"

"She'll get here at 6"

"Diamond it is only 5:15… go take a nap, I will wake you when she gets here, okay!"

"Okay, Mom!" How am I going to sleep at a time like this…? I forgot to tell her about the clock… ZZZZZ

6:00

DING DONG

What the… She here! Look at that, Mother does know best. "Coming!" I already learned my lesson, I walked down the stairs. And I rushed to the door, and…

"Hey Missy! How are you doing?"

"I am doing quite well! Thank you for asking!" She walked in and started looking around.

She looks like she is thinking, is that it? "This may not be a mansion, but welcome to our humble home!"

"Don't worry, Diamond… It is a nice house and it is very cozy!"

Thanks goodness, okay… what now…? Where is that DVD?

"Diamond? What are you looking for?"

"The DVD" Ahh…. Found it! Okay, I put in the DVD player… the previews are starting… I think I am forgetting something… something important….

"Diamond, I am famished, do you have something to eat?" as she sits down on the couch.

Crap! How could I forget about food! I am always eating, I didn't prepare anything! That cursed nap!

"Dia! I have the cookies!" Oh, thank you Mom! She walked into the living room with a big plate of chocolate chip cookies! "Enjoy yourselves!" She placed the cookies on the table, and started to leave, "I will be in the other room if you need me!"

I make my way over to Missy, and I sit down next to her.

Platinum reached for one of the cookies, and took a bite, "WOW! This is delicious! So this is where Diamond learned to make such delicious food!"

My mom smiled really big! I think she liked the compliment. She walked away towards her bedroom. And she shuts the door, and I am now alone with Missy. What do I do…? I can feel my face turning red… okay… calm down, I hit my face with both hands, ahh… I feel better now.

"Okay, Missy, We are about to begin, If you have any questions, just let me know, okay? We'll start off with the first episode"

"Okay Diamond, I will let you know if I have any questions." I hope all goes well, "I am excited, I am going to experience something that Diamond likes" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"He-here we go then"

CHALA CHA CHA CHA

RUN THROUGH THE LAND!

SOAR THROUGH THE SKIES!

UNITE PROTEINMAN OMEGA!

DEFEAT THE DEMONS! THE DEMONS!

"Wow! Diamond that is such a catchy Tune!" She started to dance a jig. Hahaha she is so cute when she does that.

The show began to introduce the characters; there was the Venusaur, Pikachu, Poliwraith, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, and Gyarados.

"Diamond?"

"Yes, Missy?"

"Why are those Pokémon talking?"

"Well… In this world, these Pokémon can talk because they are the heroes of the whole world!"

"Really? Because I never have heard of a Pokémon talking…"

"Don't worry about that, just enjoy it okay!"

The show was going normally, the thought that she would be a fan with me, makes me really really happy. Pearl doesn't like anime, he prefers to be outside, but if Missy becomes a fan, then I will have someone to talk with about anime. Come on, please enjoy it! Oh… the transformation scene… the giant robot fight is coming!

"Diamond? Why are they transforming into automobiles?"

"Umm… They have superpowers"

"Really? I thought that they were Dittos…"

Okay… I need to fix this… I grabbed the remote and pressed pause.

"Missy, I want explain a little better this show a little better. First off, this is a show about a group of superheroes. They help each other to save the day from the evil bad guys. That guy there with the big head is the main bad guy. He is always doing things to try to take over the world. But the heroes always stop his evil plans, protects the people."

"Really? But where are the logical facts, without stuff like that, it doesn't make much sense."

"Ummm… okay… This is a fantasy story, it is about making us feel a sense of adventure, of hope, and getting us to dream."

"I see… it is like the books that my dad read to me when I was little!"

"Yeah! Just like that! What were the stories about? If you don't mind me asking."

"No it's okay, The stories were always about a faraway land, with dragons and a princess that ruled over all the land, and every time she got attacked or kidnapped, her daring knight would always come to her rescue, So all those Pokémon are heroes in this show, you said that they always protect the people and save the day, right? Well, kind of like how you always are there for me, and protecting me from anything bad. Diamond, you are my hero and darling knight." She smiled at me.

I have to wonder what shade of the color red my face is right now….

"I have been thinking, Diamond. You have done soo much to help and protect me from any harm or danger, and I have not done anything for you…" her face turned a bright color red. Was she nervous? If she was nervous, I am a complete train wreck. Man… I need to say something…

"Missy, you have done a lot for me… You don't have to do anything for me… just being my friend makes me really happy."

"Nonsense! I want to do this for you!" She begins to inch closer to me and crap… this is the end of the couch… she ever persistent catches up to me and puts her hands around my neck…. Wow… her face is re-re-really close to mine.

"It's o-o-okay, Mi-mi-missy, do-don't wo-worry about it"

"This is for my hero" she pressed her lips to mine. Th-this feels nice, her lips taste like strawbe-be-ries. It lasted no more than a few seconds.

"tehe… let's finish the show now, okay!" She grabbed the remote and pressed play.

She kissed me… She is sitting very close to me…. I think she is holding my hand…. She kissed me…. She tasted like strawberries…

"Diamond! That was fun! I liked it a lot!" She gave me a hug and… wait a minute… Is the show already over?

"I have to go now, or my father will get worried… Let's do this again sometime! How about Friday? Can it be at the same time?"

"That's fine" She gave me another hug, and this time pressed her lips against my cheek.

"See you later!" She yelled as she hurried home.

I closed the door behind her, and walked slowly towards the couch, and…. Am I falling? This couch is comfy… ZZZZ


End file.
